


Where the light won't find you

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorin gets singularly obsessed with Bilbo, Unhealthy Relationships, mentioned non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was the only one Thorin could trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the light won't find you

Viciously guarding his gold Thorin sat in the great treasury of Erebor. The dragon has fled the mountain and he was once again in his home. At last. Erebor and his riches were finally in the hands of the Line of Durin again. He, Thorin Oakenshield has triumphed over the big wyrm Smaug. The company had indulged into a feast with their bare supplies after that but Thorin had retreated himself into the treasury. All of a sudden he couldn't stand them being near him. They were dwarves, they were greedy and would take away his gold and jewels from him.

“Thorin? Are you in there?” Thorin's head jolted up. Bilbo. Bilbo would understand him, Bilbo would not steal from him, Bilbo would not betray him. Bilbo was a Hobbit and Hobbit's didn't mind gold and jewels.

“I am here, Master Baggins. Come over.” The soft patting of naked feet on stone came closer. Thorin smiled. Soon Bilbo would be here with him

Bilbo who had saved Thorin three times. From Azog, from the spiders and from the prison in the Woodland Realm. Bilbo had always been there when Thorin had been at his weakest and had helped and encouraged him instead of picking at him like other dwarves and men had done so many times during his exile. But Bilbo was his friend, Bilbo was the only one he could trust.

“Ah, there you are. I was worried. You had just disappeared.”

“None of that now. Come, Master Baggins, Bilbo, sit down next to me.” 

Bilbo sat down and stretched his legs.

“Well, that pile of gold is rather uncomfortable, is it not?” 

Thorin only shrugged with his shoulders. He didn't care how he was seated. Bilbo was with him. The Dwarf looked around. There was gold everywhere. And all was his. His alone. A single torch on a wall nearby lit the place they were sitting at. Thorin turned his head and looked at Bilbo who sat directly in the light of the torch. The hair of the Hobbit shone like gold in the slight light. Thorin was feeling hot and cold at the same time. His eyes felt as if they were cooking in his skull and he started sweating. It was as if all air was suddenly soaked out of his lungs. He tried to catch his breath again. Breathe in, breathe out. Better.

He would never leave the treasury again. Everything he ever wanted was here. The gold and Bilbo. Bilbo and the gold. Thorin turned to Bilbo, softly stroke the Hobbit's knee and leaned in to kiss him rather possessively.

“I want to cover you with gems, Halfling, and ravish you on the gold.” He breathed into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo squeaked and retreated from Thorin. “I … it is late. And you and I are tired. I think I will leave now for my bedroll.”

“Bring it here, Bilbo. In here it is warm and safe. And you are with me.”

“If that is what you want ...”

“It is what I want.”

“Well then, I … I go fetch my bedroll. I'll be back in a few minutes.” With that Bilbo rushed out of the treasury without looking back. But he would be back. Bilbo would be back. His Bilbo would be back and rest with him tonight.

As soon as Bilbo had reentered the treasury Thorin enclosed him in his arms.

“You came back, Bilbo. You came back to me.”

“Did … did you doubt that?”

“No. You are loyal. You have honour. You have a willing heart. You always came to me.”

Bilbo cleared his throat. “Well … I think sleep will do us all a favour.” The Hobbit wanted to outstretch his bedroll, but Thorin didn't let go of his hand. “Thorin. I will need my hands.”

“Right. Your hands. I didn't realize I still got a hold of them.” He let go of Bilbo's hand and watched the Hobbit setting his bedroll next to the one he had laid in a corner, protected from the views of others. Then, Bilbo laid down and snuggled himself in his bedroll.

“Good Night, Thorin.”

“Good Night, Bilbo. I will soon lay down too.” Bilbo smiled, closed his eyes and dozed off. But Thorin didn't sleep at all that night. He just watched Bilbo sleeping, guarding over his precious Hobbit whose hair shone like gold.

* * *

In the next few days Thorin seemed always to know where Bilbo was going and what he was doing. He always followed him around and when he was asked why he did that he told Bilbo, that he was afraid that the Hobbit lost his way in the big city of Erebor. And wasn't it dangerous, too, for a Hobbit walking all by himself through a destroyed dwarven city. At the moment Bilbo was venturing near the main entrance of the mountain, the big stony doors hanging dangerously askew in the frame. Thorin couldn't risk Bilbo being harmed. Bilbo. His Bilbo.

“Master Baggins!”

“Thorin. I didn't notice you. Is something the matter?” The Dwarf didn't answer but grabbed Bilbo's hand.

“Come, I want to show you something.”

Thorin drew Bilbo through a small door next to the entrance and climbed the stairs with him. He heard a lowly gasp from him as they reached the top of the stairs where a canopy built a natural protection from the rough weathers that were typical for the Mountain. The sight from there was magnificent. They could see the Long Lake and a part of Mirkwood, once known as Greenwood. Although Laketown was destroyed and still burning and smoking it was an idyllic sight. Thorin led Bilbo onto a ledge above the canopy.

“You will stay with me here in Erebor. Bilbo, my Bilbo. This magnificence and everything more I give to you. Bilbo, my Bilbo. You are the only one I can trust. You gave me my Mountain back.”

“I … I will see what I can do, Thorin. I … Thorin ...we should help the Men of Laketown. We have enough gold in Erebor to help them rebuild the City.”

“Quiet! They will get nothing from me. This gold is all mine. It is not your decision to claim the use of the gold. It will remain here. In Erebor.” Thorin looked furious at Bilbo. How dare that Halfling to tell him, to urge him, to help those Men. It wasn't his fault that Smaug had burnt Laketown.

“You are not yourself, Thorin. The Thorin I know would help. Have you forgotten what you have told the Men back in Laketown? That you would share in the wealth of the Mountain?”

“Silence. Be silent. I will not be betrayed by the only one I can trust.”

“It is better I leave you alone now, Thorin. I see you in the treasury later.” With that Bilbo turned and climbed down the stairs, leaving Thorin by himself.

* * *

Thorin walked through the hallways of Erebor, exploring his home again and remembering happenings from more than a century ago, as he noticed Bilbo on the other end of the hallway. The Hobbit seemed to study a tapestry, deep in thoughts. Thorin sneaked up on Bilbo, feeling like a predator with his prey. But no, this was Bilbo. Bilbo wasn't prey. Bilbo was his Hobbit. His, only his. He wrapped one arm around the Halfling's waist and drew him into his chest.

“There you are, my burglar. I thought you gone.” Thorin breathed in Bilbo's scent and let his tongue run over the Hobbit's ear.

“Thorin, please. Let go of me.” Bilbo wriggled in Thorin's grip but the Dwarf only held him tighter.

“You are not going anywhere, little Bilbo. You are to stay with me. You are safe with me. Come to the treasury. There we are safe. There I will ravish you on the gold.” Thorin let his tongue and lips run over Bilbo's soft skin until the Hobbit whimpered with desire and wasn't able to stand by himself. The Dwarf scooped the Hobbit up in his arms and carried him into the treasury.

Sweating and panting for breath Thorin drew Bilbo into his arms, plastering kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. Even Bilbo's skin gleamed golden. Thorin's eyes burned again in his skull. This was it. This was now his most precious possession. He would not let anyone else have looking at his Bilbo. He would confine Bilbo into the treasury. His most precious thing should be safe. With a sly smile on his lips Thorin slipped exhausted from their encounter to sleep.

As Thorin woke up his arms were empty. Confused he looked around but Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. His Bilbo was gone. His Bilbo had promised him to stay. His Bilbo had broken his promise and had left him. Thorin quickly dressed himself and stormed out of the treasury. He downright ran to the main entrance and arrived just in time to see Bilbo enter the Mountain.

“Where have you been? You left me!”

Bilbo's eyes widened as he saw Thorin. “I … Thorin. I … did what had to be done.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

But Bilbo didn't get the chance to answer. A shout from the watchpoint that one of the members of the Company had manned told them that there was an Army aiming for Erebor. Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the arm and climbed the stairs to the battlements with him. There he watched the Army of Men and Elves approach. They stopped barely at the distance an arrow could reach and two horses, one with Bard and one with Thranduil on their back, rode out of the ranks.

“Hail Thorin, King under the Mountain. Do you fare well?” The man mock-bowed on his horse.

“I have a city. Certainly I do fare well.” Thorin snarled and glared at Bard.

“Thorin.” Bilbo hissed. “Don't anger them.”

“Be quiet and don't speak of things you do not understand, Hobbit.” Bilbo bit on his lips and looked to the ground.

“I have something that might be of interest for you, Mountain King.” Bard spoke up mockingly.

Thorin laughed humourlessly.

“What could you offer me, Homeless Man, that would be of interest to me?”

Bard reached for something in his cloak and held a bundle above his head.

“The Arkenstone. Your right to rule.”

Thorin puffed angrily and stormed up the the wall. “How did you come by this?”

“Ask Master Baggins next to you, if you dare.” Thorin turned his head. “What do you have to do with all of that?”

“I … I gave the Arkenstone to them. I ...”

“You did WHAT?” Thorin bolted forward and strangled Bilbo with one hand. “You miserable Hobbit! You … you undersized … burglar. I trusted you! And for what? For betrayal and lies!” He shook Bilbo and drew him to the wall. “I will end your life you thiefing liar. I will throw you down to your friends where you belong.”

“Thorin. Please. No.”

Liar. Thief. Burglar.

No. Bilbo. Bilbo, his Bilbo had betrayed him. He had given away the one thing the Hobbit knew Thorin needed. Now they would all see what they got for betraying the King under the Mountain.

Liar. Thief.

Heat rose again in Thorin like flames, roaring like dragon fire.

“Thorin. Please.” The thief looked up to Thorin, eyes full of fear and tears. “Don't. I just wanted to help. Please. No.”

Liar.

The screams of the traitorous Halfling stopped reaching Thorin's ears. All he heard were the burning flames of the rage within.


End file.
